Reunited
by animegal210
Summary: 3 years later since Ezra left the ghost crew for unknown reasons.he then has met up with some old friends. They since have started their own rebellion against the imps.But he thinks he left the ghost crew behind but really they are on his trail.Kanan desperately looking for his old padawn to say sorry. Please r and r be kind only my second story
1. Chapter 1

Nalie's POV

I walked around the Falcon. It has been threes years since Ezra has been back. Everyone was so happy to have him. Everyone being Tris, Christina, Michael, Sam and myself. We all knew each other since we were kids then Ezra's parents left and he avoided us. Then he went missing all together but now he's back and that's all that matters. though he says he wants to be called Deb since the Imps are after him. I heard shouting and waked in only to get knocked to the ground by Deb. He smiled at me as he helped me up then bolted away. "Where is he?" Sam asked. "Yeah we are going to kill him." Michael added. "What happened that makes you want to kill him," I asked amused. "He posted something really bad about me and Sam," Michael said angrily. "Now where is he," Sam demanded. I pointed in the direction Deb raced off in to. I walked in the sat down and stared out into space. Christina looks at me "what's bugging you." Christina put the ship on autopilot and looked at me once again with her tell me look. "The usual," I said. Christina rolled her eyes at me before turning away. Then there was a big crash and some shouts. Tris walked in confused "what is it know that's going on with the boys." "You don't want to know," Christina said. I looked out at space.

Ezra's POV

I raced down the hall with Sam and Michael in hot pursuit. I smiled seeing the ladder.I cloned it up and found some crates. "Look out," I shouted pushing the crates down and heard a crash. _ if they don't kill me then Christina will._ I thought and looked down and smiled seeing Sam and Michael buried under the crates. "Deb you win now get this off us," Sam shouted. "We won't kill you... much" Michael added. I jumped down and unburied them.I smiled triumphantly before our coms went off.

_"Deb,Sam, Michael we have a mission," _Tris said.

_"Got it Tris," _I answered before walking with Sam and Michael to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan's POV

I sat in my room it has been so long since any of us seen Ezra. The rest of the crew thought of the worst of what could have happened.I will never think that he is dead or on the dark side. We will never give up hope.I sensed something and I realized what it was._Ezra's force signature. _I thought before I could reach out my com went off.

_"Kanan Fulcrum gave us a mission," _Hera said.

"_On my way," _I answered before leaving my room and going to the cockpit.

"Kanan, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sabine said smiling. I wanted to tell them so bad but I didn't believe it myself.

"Kanan Are you ok," Hera asked worriedly.I tried to speak but I hit the ground and all I saw was blackness.

Hera's POV

Kanan fell to the ground and I knew something was wrong.I quickly put the ship on autopilot and raced to him.I picked him up with the help of Sadine and we got him to the medbay. Zeb and Jake stopped us.

"What's going on," they demanded and saw Kanan. I just motioned for them to go to the cockpit and got Kanan to the medbay and set him down when he came to.

"Are you ok Kanan," I asked again inspecting him to see what caused him to black out.

"It's Ezra," he said his voice shaking and I stiffened at this._ If Ezra is out there we will get him back._ I thought my eyes tearing up.

"Well then after the mission let's go get him," Sabine said smiling at us. I looked at Kanan and he nodded. I nodded to Sabine and we went back to the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

"So Sam, Natile and me will go here while you guys distract the imps here," I said pointing at places on the hologram map of lothal. "That plan already recks of failure," Tris said shaking her head. "Come on what's the worst that can happen," I said smiling at my friends. They shook their heads but smiled.

Ten minutes later

We raced along the streets of capitol city trying to avoid getting blasted at.

"Remember when you said what's the worst that can happen,"Natile said smiling at me.

"Yeah yeah,"I said shooting behind me with my slingshot. I looked ahead of me I raced right into a man.I looked up I saw it was someone I never wanted to see again. _Kanan._ As my friends held off the imps while I layed there still dazed from the collision.

"Here let me help you," he said and the minute he touched me I punched him in the throat. "Stay away from me and my crew," I snarled and took off running leaving a stunned and confused kanan as my friends followed hesitantly. "What was that all about," Sam asked me as we ran."doesn't matter as long as we got what we needed," I said ignoring his question. We got back to the ship and Crimson rolled up to us and beeped.I kicked her out of the way and went to my cabin and locked the door._ Why is Kanan and the others here._I thought angrily and punched the wall and gave a small gasp of pain.I layed down on the bed to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan's POV

I stared after the kids while rubbing my neck._What was that kid's problem.I was just trying to help him. _"You ok there, kid got you good," Sabine said walking towards me. "We should follow the where they were coming from it was where the cargo was," I said to her. "We don't even know where they went," Zen said. "Well we have to try don't we," I snapped. Zeb and Sabine both took steps back._Something about that kid just bugged reminded me of someone but I can't think of who._ I looked at my crew. "Sorry I didn't mean that," I said looking at the ground. "Its fine, Kanan," Zeb said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah it's fine. You are just stressed about not being able to find Ezra," she said taking off her helmet."we all are." I sighed and walked along the streets towards the Ghost leaving Zeb and Sabine behind. I heard them behind me talking but I ignored them. As we got to the ship Hera came down. "How did it go," she asked. I looked at her before going to the cockpit. "Not got in a run in with a group of 't go well," Sabine said to her. I looked out the the distance I saw Ezra' tower and all I felt was confusion._ Why did he it something I did or what.I just don't get it._ I heard the door open and turned to see Hera. She sat down across from me. "What happened out there." I opened my to talk.

Natalie's POV

I looked at Crimson and rolled my eyes._ Something happened when Ezra saw that like he knew the man._Since Ezra has come back he had refused to tell us about where he was. So we didn't make him tell us. I went to his room and knocked on the door. "Are you ok,Ezra.I mean Deb," I asked through the door. "I'm fine, 's just that I want to be alone," he said. "How did you know it was me," I asked. I heard him sigh."Get everyone in the cockpit I need to tell you all something," he said and opened the was now face to face with me.I nodded and left so he didn't see me blushing._Why can't I tell him I like him._ Soon we all were in the cockpit. "You know about the Jedi order correct," he asked as we nodded.

Ezra's POV

I saw them nod at this. "Well I have force sensitive abilities." I said and saw their disbelief "Prove it," Sam said and I smiled at this._Gladly._I focused on Sam and soon enough he was in the air. "Ok ok I believe put me down," Sam begged. "Ok," I replied and dropped him. "Ok ow," Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I should tell you about where I've been." I waited trying to figure out how to start it out. "Ok here it goes..." and I started my story.


	5. Author note

Sorry for the really bad chapters .my doc manager has been buggy. Thx for baring with me on my mistakes.I will fix all the mistakes before publishing. Thx for the awesome support so far


	6. Chapter 5

Ezra's POV

I finished telling them what happened in my past and why I left. "I can't believe they would do that," Tris said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. I just shrugged I was use to this. "It doesn't matter the past is the past and you can't change it no matter how much you want to and you have to live with it in the present," I said calmly despite their protests. I walked out of the cockpit and towards the ramp and started to run._Running always helps me think. Why was Kanan __here and what is it that he was here for._ I didn't realize where I was going and found myself at my tower.I went up the ladder and walked around. Everything was still there and right where I left it.I froze when the door opened and I quickly went into the shadows.I took out my light saber/ blaster in my hands. I pointed it at the intruder my finger on the trigger. But before I could pull the trigger I saw who it was.

Sabine's POV

I looked at Ezra's old tower.I walked around looking at his old projects.I stared at the helmets he collected._ He sure does have a lot of them._ I heard a noise and pulled out my blasters and saw a kid._ Wait this is the kid that punched Kanan._ "What are you doing here," I questioned him. "I would ask you the same. But I don't see the point," he said with a smirk. I glared at him."what's your problem. Why did you punch my friend," I asked him. "Why should I answer to the likes of you," he replied putting his blaster away I did this to. "Leave now or else," I said pointing at the door. "Violence ooo that's so scary," he said with fake fear. I lunged at him but he quickly dodged my attack. "Woah your way to tough for me," he taunted. I got up and glared at him. He laughs and races off jumping over the rail and hitting the ground.I raced to the rail and saw him getting up unharmed. "Bye now. See you next time," he called and walked off. My hands tightened in to fists._There will not be a next time.I will beat you._ I then left the tower and walked to the Ghost.

Tris's POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw Michhael was there."Is Deb back from who knows where," I asked. "Nope haven't seen him," he replied while taking a bite of a yogan. "Did you try his com," I asked getting a may luo ron. "No I didn't," he said. He grabbed his com.

_"Deb where are you are you ok,"_ he said.

_"I was at my tower and yes I'm on my way back actually,"_ Deb said.I heard the ramp open and raced to the door just as Deb walked in. "Why didn't you say anything," I shouted." We all were worried. Natile the most," I said before covering my mouth with my hand. Deb just stared at me before leaving the room. Michael just stood there eating while watching us. "You know you could have tried his com," he mocked. "Just shut up," I growled.


	7. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

I sat in the cockpit with Hera just talking about random stuff with her when Sabine came in. "What's wrong Sabine." I asked getting up and walking towards her. I watched her sit down. "I was at Ezra's tower hoping to find anything on where he was." She began. _If that runt shows his face again I will kill him. That way he won't be in the way._ I put my hands in my pockets so the others didn't see my fists. "Did you," Hera asked frantically. "No but I had a run in with the kid that punched Kanan." She said looking at the ground. _I will kill that kid to if he shows a threat. _"Well if he was there could it be possible Ezra never went back to his tower," Hera asked looking out the window and at the tower. I just shrugged before leaving to find Kanan.

Kanan' s POV

I walked the streets of Central City. When I heard shouting and I went the direction it was coming from and saw a street fight. It looked like it was six against one which didn't seem far. When I was about to go and help I saw one of the kids was the one of the three kids that were running from the imperials. _That's strange why is he alone now._ I watched as the fight continued wondering if I should step or not. I watched as he dodged their attacks easily and he punched one of them in the neck. He then threw him in to another of his attackers._ The kid shows potential._

Sam's POV

I dodged a blow and then threw one myself._ This is taking longer than needed._ "Come now you guys why do you have to be like this," I asked my so called attackers. "I was beginning to have some real fun." "Just shut up kid," the tallest boy shouted. I lunged at him but he dodged it. I grabbed his blaster off his waist and fired it on him. I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. _Why is he just standing there watching._ I watched as the six picked themselves up. The tallest one glared at me. "Your crazy." Then they left. "I prefer the term misunderstood," I called after them smiling. I then turned and headed in the direction of the Falcon before the imps showed up.


	8. Chapter 7

Kanan' s POV

I followed the kid to where he was going. That's when I saw him. _Ezra._ When I blinked he was gone instead there stood a kid in front of me. He snapped his fingers and I felt something hit me from behind me. I tried to get up but couldn't my head was spinning to fast. "Get him aboard NOW," a kid shouted. "Whats happening," I managed to say. "Don't worry we're getting you aboard." Then the world went black._ Am I dead? What's going on? Why can't I think straight?_

Ezra's POV

I watched as Sam and Michael got Kanan on the ship._ Why is he here._ I thought bitterly. I walked over to them. "Why did you bring him here," I shouted at them. "He needed help," Michael said angrily. "How's that our problem," I ask. "It kind of was our fault that he needed help," Sam replied. Tris walked over. "What's with all the shouting," she said looking at us. "They thought it would be a good idea to bring a ghost crew member aboard," I said pointing at Sam and Michael. I saw them all stiffen at this. Tris looked at Kanan then back to me. Natalie soon was here. "Like they would have known that," she said glaring at me. _That's true. But still I can't risk it. _I sighed and shrugged. "He can stay until he has regained conscious. Then he leaves." They all nodded "understood," Tris said smiling. With that I walked out of the cargo hold. _Why did I feel uncomfortable with the fact that Kanan is here?_

Jake's POV

_Where's Kanan he is normally around here._ I went to his room and looked in. _Nope. Where else could he be._ I walked into the kitchen and then I checked the phantom. _Perhaps he isn't even on the ship. _I walked off the ship and headed towards town. I looked in the direction of the tower. _Hmm perhaps he went there. I will check after I see if he's in Central City. _I raced across the rooftops so the imperials didn't see me. I decided to have a little fun. I dropped an explosive in the middle of a group of imperials. _They scatter so fast. Man this is great!_ I couldn't help but laugh but I had to cut it short as I took off running. _Next stop the tower._

Natile' s POV

I watched Deb leave and shake my head._ I don't really understand him. First he is fine then he is like that._ I look at the man who was just laying there. _Dang they got him good. If they hit him any harder they would have killed him._ I looked at Sam and Michael who were about to leave. "You better get him to medbay," I said stopping them. "Ugh why do we have to," Sam groaned. "How about the fact that you caused this," I said giving them a fake sympathetic look. "Fine," Michael muttered angrily. I smiled and walked out of the cargo hold.


	9. an again

Ok sorry but I won't be able to update till Friday. I'm going to be really busy. Thx for all the support so far. I really didn't expect this to be a big hit. Anyway I have some questions I would like to answer.

Delta General 42- why does Jake hate Ezra so much.

Answer Well he thinks the crew was trying to replace him and so he was jealous. So yeah. Good job on that question.

Guest- why does no one on the ghost crew recognize Ezra and why did Ezra punch kanan.

Answer- he like changed his look a little and the reason he punched Kanan was out of fear. That kanan might recognize him or sense his force signature. That was a great question.

Also in missing its the prequel and it explains why Ezra left so yeah. Sorry for not being able to put up a chapter instead. Also ideas are welcome so if you have one share it if you want to


	10. Chapter 8

Ezra's POV

I walked into the cockpit. _Hmm.. What to do about Kanan. _I leaned back in the chair. "What are you plotting," Christina asked me. "What makes you think I'm plotting something," I replied._ These guys know me to well. "_How about the fact that you always lean back in the chair. When you are plotting something," she responded. I spun in the chair "this will be fun, this will be fun, this will be fun," I chanted smiling. "There's just so much happening or going to happen that even I don't know anything about." Natile came in to the cockpit. "The man is awake," she said looking at me then Christina. _He's woken up already now has he. Just what I expect from a jedi_. I smiled at this and pushed out of the chair. I walked towards the medbay.

Michael's POV

I looked at the man. "So why did you follow us," I said to the man. "I'm trying to find my friend," he said "have you seen him." "No I haven't, why," I asked him. The man looks at the ground. _So this is the guy that leads the ghost crew. He doesn't look that tough. _I looked at Sam who smiled. _Guess he's thinking the same thing. _I jumped when I heard the door open and turned to see Deb. He looked at the man. "I see your awake. Also the minute we land I want you gone." The two stared at each other. "Well this is getting awkward and I am going," I shouted and ran out. "Me too," Sam shouted and raced after me. "Smooth guys real smooth," Deb called after us.

Kanan' s POV

I looked at the kid that stayed. He leaned against the wall and stared at the ground. "I guess that you lead this crew," I said trying to end the silence. He shrugged "guess you could say that but not really. We support each other cover up our weaknesses. I just kind of help us stay on task," he said to me. I just nodded. _This kid reminds me of Ezra kind of._

_An sorry for the short chapter. I will try to work on making them longer. Sorry for the late update._


	11. last an

Sorry but won't be able to update. Real busy with school. Also got a mean review but oh wells.

Guest- you are copying another story. Go jump off the face of the earth. U steal ideas.

Answer: well if you don't like my story then don't read it. Also it will be kind of hard to jump off the earth. So yeah. Also I don't steal ideas

I don't really care about the fact that this random person thinks


	12. Chapter 9

Ezra's POV

I stared at Kanan who just sat there not saying anything. _This is really awkward. _" So.. what do you do.. for a living," I said looking around nervously. _When will this ship land._ "Steal from the empire," he said staring at me. I heard my com go off.

_"Deb we are about to land." _Christina said.

_"Ok, thanks for the update, Christina," _I replied and walked out. I stopped and looked at Kanan over my shoulder. "You might want to get to the cargo hold." I went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat. "So I heard you talked to the man," Christina said landing the ship. _It's Kanan._ I shrugged and looked at the door as Crimson came rolling in. "Crimson could you fix the shields," she asked. Crimson made a few grumbling and rolled to the shields and started to work on them. I looked out the window and retreated to my thoughts.

Christina's POV

I looked at Ezra and saw he had a glazed look on his face. I knew not to bug him so instead I opened the ramp and left. I go to the medbay to see if the man is there to see he is gone. "_Christina the man just left,"_ Tris said over the com. _When did he leave though._ "_Ok thanks," _I replied. I walked to the kitchen and saw Natalie sitting there and staring at the ground with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong," I asked her sitting in the booth in front of her. "I'm worried Ezra is going to leave and go back to that other crew," she said and looked at me. I saw her eyes were red and tears still clung to her eyelashes so I could tell she had been crying. "Don't worry you know Ezra. He won't just up and leave us and go back to that crew. Not with that guy there," I said smiling at her. She smiled softly and nodded. "Your right,Christina. Thanks for the talk,"with that she got up an dashed out of the kitchen. "No problem," I said though I knew she didn't hear me.

Sabine's POV

I sat up in the cockpit with Hera. "Why hasn't Kanan or Jake come back yet?" I asked. "I don't know. They should have been back by now," she responded. I looked out the window and groaned. "Are you the least bit curious where Ezra is," I asked. "I hope he is okay wherever he is," she sighed and got up and left. _Please Ezra come back from wherever you are._ I got up and went to my cabin. My com went off and I quickly grabbed it and turned it on with hope it was Ezra.

_"This is Spectre 6 I had no luck finding Spectre 1," _Jake said. I felt my heart drop and swallowed. "Thans anyway just come back," I turned my com off an went into my cabin.


	13. Chapter 10

An-sorry for late update just been really busy. Will be adding on to the chapter but here's what I got

Ezra's POV

I walked out of the cockpit and went to my cabin. I feel so bored and uneasy. _Why can't I stay focused and not worry about the Ghost crew?_ _Why is Kanan even looking for me? _I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and drifted in to my thoughts. _Maybe this will all just pass over. Maybe in time they will give up on finding me. _I sensed Kanan' s force signature and decided to just mess with him. _Just for fun or for good old times._

Kanan' s POV

_Kanan_.

_Ezra!_

_Yep._

_Where are you?_

_Around. Kanan how have you been?_

_Ezra... good why?_

_Heard you had a run in._

_How do you know? _I felt uncertainty come across me.

_Word gets around. Got to go. Bye Kanan._

_Ezra please wait._ "great." I mutter I saw the Ghost and raced towards it.

Natalie' s POV

I went to my cabin and went to the small crate I had in there. I opened it up and started to dig through the tech that was in there._ Come on where is it. _I kept digging through it growing a little angry has I failed to find what I was looking for. I jumped when I heard the door open and turned to see Sam. "Hey what's up," he asked. "Have you seen my power cells I had in here," I asked him as I went back to digging through the crate. "No but I think Ezra borrowed them. So ask him. Why? You going to continue working on that blaster," Sam asked with a smirk. "Yeah now get out," I said jokingly and threw a broken piece of tech at him. Sam quickly left after getting it in the stomach. _Great now I have to find where Ezra is. _I walked out of my cabin and walked to his cabin and knocked on the door. _Please be here._ He opened the door. "What can I do for you, Natile," he asked with a small smile. "You... um... borrowed my .. uh.. power cells and ... I ... need to use them... for.. something," I stammered. "Oh right sorry let me get them," he said and disappeared into his room. He came back and handed them to me. "Sorry about that," he said and walked around me and headed to the kitchen. _He's really cute. Wait did I just think that._

_An- will here's the rest of the chapter. again sorry for taking so long. i hav been really busy i will try to get chapters up when i can._


	14. Chapter 11

Ezra's POV

_Great I'm really stupid. I can't believe I did that._ I mentality scolded myself. I turned my attention to the door as Sam walked in. "Michael said he cold beat you in a hand to hand combat," he smirked. "No I didn't," Michael shouted down the hallway. "Alright Sam and Michael lets do it," I said and Sam's smirk left his face. "No... No Ezra I was just joking." I got up from the table and smirked. "If it was a joke then why did you say it." Michael came out of his cabin "fine let's do it," he said and looked at Sam.

Sam's POV

I sighed. "Fine let's do it," I said shaking my head. Ezra smirked and laughed. "But we can't we have a mission from Fulcrum. We are apparently working with another rebel group," he said walking out of his cabin and towards the cockpit. I stared after him in relief. Michael looked at me. "That went well,"he said and left the room. I should my head and followed him.

Kanan' s POV

I listened closely as Fulcrum spoke."You will be working with another rebel group on Lothal," she said. "Any word on where Ezra is," I asked hopefully. "No I'm afraid not," she said and turned off her com. Jake walked in. "So what's the mission," he asked. Hera explained the mission to him. I looked outside the cockpit and bit my lip._ It's like he vanished out of thin air._ I thought to myself.

_Michael's POV_

We stood at the meeting spot. Ezra was laying on top of two crates using the force to float a rock which he would drop in his hand. "Where are they," I asked. Christina shrugged "maybe they are just running late," she said. Ezra snorted. "We passed running late an hour ago," he said dropping the rock on the ground. "What do u mean," Natalie asked. Sam looked at her. "Seriously,"he said. Tris punched him which made us all the laugh. "Hey look a ship," I said pointing at the approaching ship.

An-hi everyone sorry for not updating I had writers block. But summer I'm going to update every two weeks. The for being patient. :)


	15. Chapter 12

Kanan' s POV

We landed and approached the other group. They all were laughing about something. One was laying on two crates while the rest was on the ground. The two boys that were on the ground shot up and pointed blasters at us. "Drop your weapons," one said. "Don't u dare take another step or we will kill you," the other said. Zen glared. "Care to take on that threat," he said. The two boys looked at one another. A girl stood up. "Stand down,guys," she said and the boys lowered their weapons. "Who are you," I demanded at them. "Well that's a nice way to say hello," the boy that layed on top of the crates said sarcastically. The two girls on the ground snickered at his comment.

Zeb's POV

I had a feeling I was not going to like this kid. "So are you the rebel group," I asked. The boy on the crates smirked. "Depends on who wants to know," he said not bothering to look at us. I clenched my hands into fists. Kanan looked at me and I let the comment go. "Are you rebels or other," Hera asked. The girl that was standing. "Yes we are the Falcon crew," she said. "But if u are the other than in that case we are no one," the boy on the crates said mockingly.

Hera's POV

I glanced at the kid and took notice of what he looked like. E had short dark blue almost black air, and blue eyes. The boy jumped off the crates and stretched. "Well this is boring so I'm out," he said and walked in to what I'm guessing was their ship. "So who are you kids," I asked glancing at Kanan then back at the kids.

Sam's POV

"Well I'm Samuel. Just call me Sam," I said. "That is Michael, Tris, Christina, Natalie and the one that left is Ez-," I said before having Christina jab me in the side. "The one that left is Ez," the boy next to the man said. "Noooo... it's umm... Deb,"I said quickly.

An-Ezra has to work with the ghost crew? Whatwill happen? will he be able to put aside his grudge just for one mission? Will the ghost crew recognize him? Keeping reading to find out.


	16. tornado

Ok I'm super scared right now. I'm in a tornado warning.

Hey everyone the tornado didn't hit my town so I'm a ok. My town had a bad thunderstorm so my internet has been down but it came back up today.


	17. Chapter 13

An-the tornado passed and didn't hit my town. Thx everyone for understanding.

Kanan's POV

_Ok that was interesting. I guess. _ I thought. "So who are you folks," Tris asked. "I'm Kanan," I responded. "This is Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Jake." The kids exchanged glances with each other. "So... your not with the empire," Michael said with a hint of questioning what we said. "Get it through your skull kid of course not," Jake snapped. "Wow temper, kid, just chill," Sam said trying not to laugh. Jake glared at him. I looked at him. "Not worth it," I whispered. Soon the boy that left came back. Then it hit me these were the kids from before.

Ezra's POV

I stared at my crew then at my ex crew. I stared at the sky and narrowed my eyes. A emperial ship was in the distance and was heading this direction. "That's interesting," I said. Kanan looked at me. "What is," he asked. I pointed at the emperial ship. "That you and your little crew didn't know you were being tracked by the emperials," I said. "We weren't tracked," Hera said. I rolled my eyes. "Sure you weren't," I replied. The ship fired and hit the Ghost.

Hera's POV

I watched as the Ghost got blasted at. "Kanan what do we do," I asked. I noticed something was wrong with Deb. He shivered and had a look of unease. "Are you ok," I asked him. He shoke out his head. "I'm fine. Just got really cold all of a sudden," he said. I looked at Kanan and he shared the same look of unease.

An-this is all I have done. I'm amy grandparents house right now and for Sunday and Monday. So I can't update for those days sorry.


	18. I'm hurt but ok

Hey guys. Let's just say 4th of July wasn't good for me. At night my brother, my dad and I were lighting of fire crackers. I sat on a snow mobile trailer. It wasn't secured to anything and landed on the back of my foot. I ended up getting stitches. And I can't walk on it. Went to the doctor yesterday and there might be something wrong with my ankle bone or the tendon. But it's uncertain at the moment. I'm ok though. The next chapter will be up Saturday afternoon or sometime Sunday.


	19. Chapter 14

An-Omg sorry for taking so long. Anyway back to the story

Ezra's POV

The ship landed and the ramp opened. I grabbed my blaster and got ready to fire. Sam and Michael were by my side in the matter of seconds. I sensed the cold again and grew more unsure. "Ezra u ok," Sam whispered quitely. I nodded faking a smile. "I'm ok no need to worry, " I said . A group of stormtroopers flowed out of the ship and down the ramp. A dark dressed figure walked out. "Deb who's that," Natalie said. _The Inquistor!_ I thought. "The Inquistor," I responded. I stared at him and bite my lip. _Don't be afraid everything is going to be ok. _I thought trying to get rid of my fear. I looked at Christina and gave her a nod. She got the hint and raced onboard of our ship. "Well this is going to be loads of fun," I said sarcastically.

Kanan's POV

_How does this guy know about the Inqusitor? _I thought. I stared at the Inqusitor. "Hello there Jedi," he sneered. "What's the plan here," Sam said. "The same thing that we do when our plans go south," Deb said. "Which is what," I asked. He grinned at me. "We improvise," he said simply and began firing._ Some plan_. I thought. I took out my lightsaber and ignited it. I heard 5 sets of gasps. I glanced over to see the Falcon crew staring at me except for Deb who looked completely unfased. "Who are the kids," Inquistor asked looking at the Falcon crew. "Wouldn't you like to know," I said clutching my lightsaber. He ignited his and grin came on his face. "Where's the boy," he asked me. I flinched at this remembering Ezra being missing. Deb glared at the Inquistor as he deflected his blaster fire. The Inquistor force pushed Deb back and I cringed as I heard the sound of his body hitting the ship.

Natalie's POV

"DEB," I screamed. I watched helplessly as he was sent backwards. He sat up rubbing at his head. "Well that wasn't fun," he said. I smiled softly seeing he was ok. I turned my gaze back to the jedi. _He wasn't joking._ I realized. I glanced at the Falcon and saw it was starting to take off. My com went off. _"Everyone on the ship now,"_ Christina said. Michael raced up the ramp with the two crates. Sam followed with Tris. The Inquistor and Kanan started a battle. _Cool!_ I thought as I watched the battle. Deb looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Get on the ship," he said. I sighed and gave s nod. I looked at the Ghost crew. "Follow me," I said and turned and raced up the ramp.

Hera's POV

I looked at the others. "Not like we have any choice considering," Sabine said looking at the destroyed Ghost. Chopper came rolling out. "Come on you rust bucket," Zeb growled. I sighed and followed the girl. I heard arguing over the ship com. _"We have got ties coming in," said a female voice. "Natalie on the bottom turret, Deb on the top." "Actually Deb is still down there," said a male voice. "_What's going on, " I asked the girl. "Ties," she said and raced away. Sabine looked around the cargo hold. "Nice ship," she said. "Excuse me, " a voice said behind us. We turned to see am annoyed Deb. He pushed past us. He climbed up a two way ladder._"I'm here Christina, " he said. "Can you and Natalie buy me some time," said the female voice. _"Kanan," I called. He turned off his lightsaber raced over to the ship. He jumped up and grippedthe now closing ramp. The ship shoke as it got blasted and he lost his grip. "Kanan," I shouted.

An-sorry for not updating


	20. Updates

Ok guys as u can see this is about updates. I have started freshman year in high school on August 31st. So I will be really busy with school work but I will be continuing the story. Just don't get mad if I don't update for a while. Also I'm taking ideas for what should happen just pm if u have an idea. Anyway back to my point I will update at least every two weeks.


	21. Chapter 15

Kanan's POV

The last thing I remember is gripping a ramp. Then the ship was hit and I was falling. I braced myself to feel my body hitting the ground bur there was nothing. I noticed another force signature that wasn't the Inqusitor's. _Who am I sensing?_ I thought. I felt myself being lifted and I looked up and saw the ship. Zeb and Jake grabbed me. The ramp closed and the I looked around to find out where the force signature was coming from. My gaze landed on Deb his hand was outstretched and his eyes closed. His hand dropped at his side. Soon the force signature was gone.

"Thank you," Hera's said staring at him. "I only did what was right," Deb growled. His gaze turned on to me. "Don't make me have to save you again. Or I might just let you die." With that he turned and went up the ladder. "Oh snap,"Michael said with a grin. "You got served," Tris said with a grin."Shut up," I said glaring. "Make me," Michael challenged. I glared and took out my blaster. "Kanan don't he's not worth it," Zeb muttered behind me.

I looked at him then back at the kid. I sighed knowing he was right. I put my blaster away. I glanced around the cargo hold. Crates and pieces of tech littered the ground. _This place sure is messy._ I thought to myself.

Jake's POV

_Outside they were hiding something. _I thought trying to figure it out. _And I'm going to find out what. _I looked at the two kids in the room with us. "So it's Tris and... Michael, " I said. The boy gave a nod at me. I jumped as I felt electricity go through me. I landed on the ground. "Oh my god that was awesome, " Michael said laughing. "Do it again Crimson!" I glared seeing a droid go rolling by.

I picked myself up and looked at the others. I took out my blaster and pointed it at Michael. "Can I please kill him," I asked. "Go for it, " Kanan said. Tris looked at Michael. " You better go find Deb I'm sure he'll protect if not buy you some time." Michael raced off and I bolted after him.

Ezra's POV

I sat in my cabin sitting on my bunk. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I half regretted helping Kanan. I heard approuching footsteps. I walked over to my door and stuck my head out. Michael ran into my room almost knocking me over. " What the heck, " I snapped. He looked at me. "Hide me," he said and walked over to a shadow filled corner. Jake burst into my room. " Great more people, " I said throwing my hands in the air and turning back to my bunk. " Where is he," Jake demanded.

I sat down on my bunk and stared blankly at Jake. " There's this thing called knocking, " I said. "You should try it sometime. " " Enough games, " Jake growled. " Where is he? " " Who are we talking about, " I asked looking at the corner where Michael was. " Your stupid crew member, " Jake shouted clenching his hands into fists. " Don't much know. Don't much care, " I said. Jake growled with annoyance before leaving. When I was sure he was out of ear shot I looked back at the corner. " He's gone you can come out, " I said. Michael walked over to me. " Gee thanks Ezra, " he said. I punched him in the arm. " Anytime, " I said grinning. He punched me back before heading off to his cabin.

Michael's POV

I walked out of Ezra's cabin and off to mine. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked up and saw that Sam working on his blaster. _As usual! _I thought. I walked over and climbed up the ladder. I layed down on my bunk. "So how's are ya," I asked looking at him. Sam looked at me. " What do you need, " Sam groaned. "What makes you say that, " I asked. He dropped his blaster on his work bench. " You always ask that when I'm working on this, " he said. I smiled. " Can't I just ask my roomie how he is," I said. "No _you_ cant," he said glaring at me. "Fine...can I _borrow_ your denenators, " I asked with a grin.

"Well u leave me alone, " he said. "no promises, " I replied. Sam rolled his eyes and chucked some denenators at me. I caught all but one of them which hit me in the head. I jumped down from my bunk. " Pleasure doing business with you, " I said. Sam glared at me before going back to work on his blaster. I exited the cabin. My smile grew wider thinking about my plan._This is going to be fun!_

an-well here it is! Sorry for taking so long. Anyway this is how I'm planning on doing chapters now. Tell me if u like it. Bye for now!


	22. Chapter 16

An:sorry for taking so long. I was suffering from writers block.

Ezra's POV

I walked into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot seat. Christina looked at me out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards me. "So what are we going to do about yo- our guests," she asked. I looked out the window. "Don't know," I responded. "Well we have two spare rooms but one would have end up sharing with you or me," she continued. I launched up. "No," I shouted. "No times a thousand!" "Calm down it was just an idea," she said. "Let's do a mission with my old crew they said. It will be fun they said," I muttered angrily as I left. I walked right into Kanan. "Umm sorry ... Deb," he said looking at me. "Its Deb right?"

"Yeah its Deb," I said. "Its fine just look where your going next time." I went past him trying not give him a second look. I stopped and looked behind my shoulder at him. _Still doesn't recognize me? _I shoke my head and began to walk around. I went to the main area and sat down. I clenched my hands into fists. "I can't believe I got into this mess," I growled.

Kanan's POV

I looked after Deb. I shoke my head and walked into the cockpit. "So its Kanan right," Christina asked. I nodded . "yeah your Christina right," I asked. "Sorry about your ship," she said setting the ship to auto pilot. She turned toward me. "Ummm thanks I guess," I answered. "We have two spare rooms but one of your people will need to share with me or Deb," she said. "I could share with Deb," I answered her. _It will give me a chance to confirm if he is force sensitive._

"Ok that solves that small decision," she turned to the controls. "Everyone to the main area," she said over the ship com. She then got up and left. I felt the force trying to tell me something. I walked out of the cockpit and to the first room on the right. I opened the door and on a work bench I saw Ezra's lightsaber. "He's here," I said walking over and picking it up. "What are you doing here," a voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Deb glaring at me. "Where'd you get this," I demanded. "Its mine," he growled. "Now put it back and get to the main room." Deb turned and left me. I set the lightsaber down and followed him. I walked into the main room.

Sam's POV

I observed the hologram of the empire space station. "Ok so the main entrance is here," I said pointing. "But there's over 50 guards going to be there." Deb pointed at a small entry. "We could enter through here. Room for just a couple guards," he said. "Yeah but how are we going to get there," Michael added walking in with a grin. "What exactly did you use my denenators for," I asked.

Michael grinned wider. "That's for me to know and for everyone to find out," he said sitting down. "I'm not going to ask," I said turning my attention back to the hologram. "How about here," Kanan said pointing to an area on the side. "Its mainly used for cargo so we can use some crates and say that's the cargo," he said. "And Deb collects helmets so we can disguise ourselves as bucket heads," I said.

Hera's POV

I listened to the planning session. "That could work but what if they come aboard to check the cargo," I said. "Then we give them the drop,"Tris said cracking her knuckles. I looked at her. "Yeah but think of the guards that will be waiting outside," Sabine said. "Oh please whats the wo-,' Deb started but got cut off by Sam punching him. "Don't you finish that sentance! Not after last time," Natatile said with a slight smile.

"So are we doing this plan or not," Zeb growled. "Sure why not," Christina said. "I'm going to go set the courdinates." Christina got up and left. "Alright you can turn off the hologram Crimsion," Sam said. The droid did has it was told. Crimsion went past Deb and shocked him. "I'm going to dismantle that rustbucket," he snapped angrily.

An-again sorry for the delay


	23. Chapter 17

**an-sorry guys kind of forgot I had this account but I am still going to update this cause I actually enjoy this story**

* * *

Jake's POV

I coughed as smoke filled the room I was in. I felt around the room trying to find the wall so I could find the door. I soon collied with it and it opened. I looked up to see Deb glaring down at me. "Are all you Ghost crew members this rude and irresponsible," he stated and walked off. "Your no picnic either," I called after him. I stood up and brushed myself off.

I walked off to find the others. I found myself in the main room. "Finally I found everyone," I stated and went over to my crew. "So what did I miss," I asked Kanan. "Nothing really but just the plan but I'm sure we will be going over it again," he responded. I gave a small nod. I looked at the door and froze. There stood my sister. _Nataile! _i thought.

Nataile's POV

I walked into the main room. I saw that the Ghost crew was still in here. I stared at Jake. _He looks like my brother_. I thought. Then it hit me. It was him. I ran over and hugged him tightly. I smiled wider when he hugged back. I pulled away. "Where have you been," I asked him. "Escaping the Empire," he answered.

"Mind filling us in," Kanan asked. "Guys this is my sister," Jake said. "How'd you get away from the Empire," Hera asked. "The others broke me out before Deb joined back up with us," I answered honestly. "So how long have you been out and not tried to contact me," Jake asked going into big brother mode. "I have been out for 6 years and I have been trying to contact you but for some reason you never answered," I said to him.

Zeb's POV

I stare as Jake and Natalie embrace. I turned and left the room. I just started to walk around when I heard talking. "Ok Deb just focus," one voice said. I went into what was must likely the kitchen to see Deb, Michael and Sam in there. Deb's eyes were closed and Michael was in the air. "I'm trying," Deb snapped at Sam. "What are you guys doing," I asked. Deb jumped and Michael crashed to the ground.

"We are helping Deb with his training," Michael said rubbing his back. "In the kitchen," I said. "Well we can't go on the roof like normal because we are in hyperspace and we can't go to the main room because there is people in there and we can't go to the cargo hold because the droids are in there," Sam explained. I gave a small nod. "Why not just kick the droids out," I asked. "And risk get electrocuted no thanks," the three said in unision.

Kanan's POV

I look at Hera. "Can I talk to you for a minute," I asked her. She gave a nod. I exited the room. "What's wrong," she asked me looking worried. "I think Deb might be Ezra or at least know where he is," I told her. "Really how," she asked hopefully. "Well Deb has Ezra's lightsaber," I said. "And he said that it was his." Hera gave a small nod. "And outside Sam was starting to say Ez but the quickly changed it," she said.

I nodded at her. "So there is something they aren't telling us. Especially Deb," I stated. "But since they only have two extra rooms I said I could bunk with Deb. So I can see if I can find out more on this theory." She gave a nod. "That sounds like a good idea," Hera said smiling at me.

**an-I also have a quick question . do you guys want this yo just keep carrying out or make a sequel and make reunited a series? **


	24. Small announcement plz understand

AN- just a small heads up I might be delayed in updating any of my stories. Stuff has been going down in my life. Mainly with my friends as they are starting to treat me horribly again. But note that this is never going to effect my stories. I always keep a fine line between the two but this week has been extremely tough lately. So I hope you guys can understand. I am just struggling with what to do when I get to school next week. I have been called horrible things by them and well I'm scared to go to school. Scared of what they will do, say and mainly of what I have to do


	25. Chapter 18

An-ok I mainly got answers to continue reunited so that what I'm going to do! Also thank you guys so much for understanding! I actually managed to find some friends that stick by me throughout the whole ordeal. But again thank you guys for understanding it seriously meant the world to me

**time skip to the mission**

Ezra's POV

I lean against the wall of the cargo hold fiddling with my helmet. I glance at everyone that was there. It was everyone except Christina and Hera who were in the cockpit flying the Falcon. I sigh and put on my helmet. I here the com turn on. "Everyone we are nearing the base be ready," Christina said.

"Got it! Thanks Christina," I said. "Alright be careful we are going to have some stormtroopers going to come on and check out our cargo." I opened the hatch to let them on board. I waited for the two guards to get close to the crates before blasting them. I smirked at the looks I recieved.

"Dude seriously," Michael exclaimed. I laughed a bit. "He provoked me," I said and exited down the ramp. "All clear!" The others came down. "Remember the plan? Okay? Good," Sam said without letting anyone answer. We split into two groups to cover more ground. I was with Sam, Kanan and Jake. _Sadly._ I thought.

As we walked along the halls I heard Kanan clear his throat. "I'm pretty sure the cargo is the other way," he stated. "Well this is our job," I stated. "The diversion," Sam said and went to a panel and began to take it off. He started messing with the cords. "This is how you do it," Jake said and blasted the cords setting off an alarm. "That works," Sam said with a shrug. I shake my head. Soon most likely thirty or more bucket heads were coning towards us. "Surrender now," the commander ordered. "Ididnt do it," Jake shouted. "It was their idea!" He pointed at me and Sam. _Coward. _I thought twisting my jaw. I pulled out my blaster and ignited the blue blade. I took a breath and threw it at the stormtroopers. I then quickly used the force to send it back to my hand.

An-well that's all for now most likely be posting more as the summer progresses but I have been busy with volunteering and then I'm doing spa. But I will try and upload when I can


End file.
